


Greetings from Afar

by Slashysanta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashysanta/pseuds/Slashysanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each living being has someone that completes them, the hard part is not meeting them but keeping a relationship alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laSamtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/gifts).



> This was posted for Angelstar3999, who was unable to do so at this time. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, I claim no rights to them
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, laSamtyr!

Faramir was amazed by the sight that greeted him from the path to Imladris as he followed Lord Glorfindel on Horse. He was quite pleased that he had been chosen by his father, Lord Denethor, even though he knew the reasons were less about keeping the political relationships and more about keeping Boromir from being influenced by the elves costumes.  
  
"Look forward pen-neth, soon you will enjoy the hospitalities of Imladris and her Lord." Glorfindel turned to his companion.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel I look forward to learning as much as I can, and representing Gondor to the best of my abilities." Faramir shifted as he pushed his auburn hair away from his face.

"I am sure that you will succeed, but do remember to enjoy yourself as well. It will be a long time before the meetings will end." Glorfindel dismounted Asfaloth and handed him off to the stable boy.

Faramir wished more than ever that he more eyes so he could take in all Imladris had to offer, he tried to keep up with his elven companion who was talking a mile a minute and pointing things out to him as they made their way into Imladris halls, the eyes following his every move unnoticed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Haldir had just gotten here with his Lord and Lady of Lothlórien a couple days ago and now found himself spending time with the Elrondion twins out in the courtyard, while his brothers spent time with their partners.

He was happy for his younger brother, yet he also desired to find his own mate in the world. The one that was perfect for him. Haldir knew that he had to be patient, he was not the only one who had yet to find his true match so there was no use in moping, still, it would be nice to have someone to love, to care for.

"Did you hear, Haldir..." Elrohir came from the training arena as sheath his sword.

"I am not sure what you're talking about, Elrohir..." Haldir relaxed up against a tree.

"You might not have heard but Gondor is sending a representative this year." Elladan appeared on Haldir's other side.

"No... I cannot say that I was informed of who was going to be here, I am sure that it will be no one we will enjoy to be around if it is up to Lord Denethor." Haldir's frown deepened as he thought of that distasteful man.  
  
"Aye....that was my first thought too... but Mithrandir told Ada that it was going to be Lord Denethor's second son. He goes by name of Faramir, and should arrive today with Glorfindel." Elrohir smirked at Haldir who was for once not hiding his emotions.

"Look there they are..." Elladan pointed out Glorfindel and a young male next to him.

Haldir did not know what it was at first as he looked at the male as he took in his looks. The male was thin, shoulder length auburn hair, and carrying a bow in his arms.

"Looks like they are heading are way..." Elrohir drank more of his water as he observed Haldir's reaction to the new male.

"Mae g'ovannen, Glorfindel... how were travels..."

"Very well... I hope you two have been behaving yourself..." Glorfindel looked to the twins who were up to usual antics. "I have been showing my new friend around...Faramir might I introduce you to Elladan, and Elrohir twin sons of Elrond. Next to them is Haldir Marchwarden of Lothlórien."

"It is an honor to meet you, as Lord Glorfindel stated my name is Faramir. I am here to represent Gondor in my father's place." Faramir bowed as took in the training grounds without being to rude about it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Faramir... I hope that we can be better acquainted with each other during your stay here." Haldir spoke up seeing the twins still cooling down from training.

"That sounds nice..." Faramir looked into Haldir's dark eyes as he nodded before following Glorfindel to learn the ropes of Imladris.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Faramir was in paradise, as he chatted with Melpomaen, Sealbeth, and Master Erestor while they were surrounded by scrolls of all kinds. There was information of the first years of when Gondor came to be and how each generation added to great kingdom that he now knew as Gondor.  
  
"I heard you were spending more time with Haldir..." Melpomean leaned against his desk as he shared a look with Sealbeth and his Ada.

"Yes I have... but I do not know why you bring this up?" Faramir really couldn't understand why Melpomaen would find that interesting. So they had a lot in common and enjoyed each other's company. He also enjoyed spending time with the elves in this room conversing and learning new things.

"Oh, Mel means no harm it just that we have never seen Haldir show any interest in anyone other than you. It is quiet refreshing to see him relax with someone other than his brothers, and his small group of friends." Erestor rummaged through the scroll he thought that Faramir would catch on quick even though he did not know the facts of mates.

Faramir blinked as he thought about Haldir who to him was one of most open elves he had met not including those he called his friends.

"I suppose he does seem more relaxed when we are together..." Faramir thought, but what does this mean. He knew the answer as he had read up on culture of elven race to make sure he did not offend anyone while he was here.

'What am I forgetting...?’  
  
"Faramir, I wouldn't worry so much... you and Haldir get along, and enjoy each other’s company does it really matter in end why?" Melpomaen patted his friends arm.

Faramir nodded as he looked back to his scroll it was almost noon and therefore lunch time and afterwards he planned to spend time with Haldir.

"How are you enjoying yourself..Pen-neth?" Glorfindel stepped into the library as he greeted his mate, and watch his young friend stumble and tumble over.

"Glorfindel....mustn’t you sneak around the library... you are going to cause someone to hurt themselves one of these days..." Erestor helped Faramir up who now resembled a startled cat.  
  
"My apologies, I was hoping to catch you before we had afternoon training...I didn't know you 

"Well this is the Library, Glorfindel where else would you expect someone to gain knowledge from a written report." Lord Elrond entered into the crowed library as he nodded to his young guest, and his fellow elves.

"Greetings, Lord Elrond..." Faramir bowed his head in respect from years of training he could not ignore his instincts.

"Greetings, Pen-neth... there really is no need for formalities... You are among friends.." Elrond made his way to Melpomaen bestowing a kiss on his little mate, as he relaxed.

"It is a force of habit that I will try to break..." Faramir relaxed as he watched the couples chat among themselves.

"It's a good habit and we do not mind it, but we would wish you to know you are among friends here in Imladris Pen-neth." Glorfindel smiled from his spot as he ushered his young ward to great halls so they could eat.

Faramir laughed as he was pushed along... it was nice to know that someone cared, and he saw all the people who surrounded him as friends.

______________________________________________________________________________

Haldir waited as Faramir bid Sealbeth goodbye, listening with a half-ear as Orophin had plans for his mate for the evening which gave Haldir more time to woo his own mate. At first he was surprised that Faramir was human, but as time went by, Haldir got to know his mate as a person. He fell deeper in love what he found out what kind of individual Faramir was.

"What do you plan to show me today.. Haldir, and do I need anything from my quarters?" Faramir smiled up at Haldir as he felt quiet refreshed from luncheon. He wondered if they would be working on their archery as he had enjoyed that very much.

"No, I got an extra cloak in case it gets too chilly and I believe that I have everything we may need in my pack. I even grabbed a small snack in case we need something to tie us over before the evening meal." Haldir lead Faramir out of the Great Hall not missing Glorfindel and Erestor's warning looks.

"So a long trip that sounds exciting..." Faramir took the cloak Haldir held out to him and one of the packs much to Haldir's protest.  
  
"It's okay, Haldir you do not always have to do everything... sometimes it's good to let someone help you." Faramir amusement lasted only a while as it blossomed into awe as he watched Haldir break into peals of laughter. 

"Remind you to introduce you to Legolas when he arrives... I think you two will get along just swimmingly." Haldir's laughter was clear as bells, and Faramir could not help but desire to hear more of it.

"I am sure we will after all we both get along with you, don't we? Faramir mounted his horse before following Haldir's lead down the trail.

______________________________________________________________________________

Haldir relaxed against the quilt as Faramir leaned on him it was truly perfect time and moment that he wished to freeze forever. He knew that was not possible as they would soon have to return to working and compromising around deals that had made years earlier.

"Faramir, how are you fairing..." Haldir pulled the smaller male to him feeling the outline of his muscles as he indulged and kissed his shoulder hearing the sharp intake.

"I am fine, Haldir... what are you up to?" Faramir words were muffled into Haldir shoulder.

"There are many things I wish to share with you... " Haldir hummed as he just enjoyed Faramir being close to him.

"And what is it that you wish to share... Could it be perhaps your courting gifts...?” Faramir laughed as he felt Haldir stiffen slightly..."Haldir... Master Erestor reminded me what I had forgotten... did you really think your advances would really be rejected. I have come to find out that my feelings, are more than just friendship.. Do you think we could have a change as something more than friends without ruining what we have now?"

Haldir's grin widened, he had been wrong about this day not getting any better, as it just became one of his more memorable days. His mate had done something he had been trying to do for a month.

"I would like that very much..." Haldir leaned in as he started to lightly kiss Faramir who returned the kiss just as lightly before he deepened it. Sometimes it was a good idea to take risks and this time was one of them.

As the kiss heated up, Haldir laid them across the blanket while he learned and mapped each sensitive place on Faramir. Pulling back, his breath came in short pants as his heart thundered in his ears. Haldir did not have any time to catch his breath as Faramir pulled him back as he nipped his neck finding the sensitive place that no one knew about.

"Who said I wanted you to stop...?” Faramir released Haldir's blonde hair as he ran his fingers though it enjoying the texture and sounds that came from his partner. It was music to his ears as he hummed slowly taking off Haldir's outer top as he explored his upper frame enjoy the taste of his lover's skin. He was vaguely aware of his top being tossed aside in frenzy along with his trousers. They both lost the last of their clothing as Faramir could feel his skin heated up as he was rolled under Haldir's body his length rubbing against his.

"I want you to feel good meleth..." Haldir looked around for something to ease the way and saw some of the cream from dessert as he scooped some up he started to play with Faramir’s opening, teasing it as he breached it lightly stilling completely even though the complaints.

He would not hurt Faramir by doing this quickly, he added more cream before stretching him, more scissoring looking for the one spot and as Faramir jerked forward releasing a strangled cry, Haldir knew he had found it. Knowing that Faramir was as ready as he could make him he aligned with his entrance and slowly breached him taking his time.

Clenching his jar, Haldir could feel how tight Faramir was and was pleased that he thoroughly prepared him. As he shifted he aimed for that pleasure spot he heard Faramir cry out.

"What was that...?" Faramir thought he knew as he lifted his hips. It was an odd feeling being full but not unwanted as he tried to make Haldir move again to aim for the spot made his skin tingle and heat up.

Haldir placed a kiss on his lover his lips...as he started a pace he knew he would not last long as Faramir heat tightened around his length every second. Sensing it was time he grabbed ahold of Faramir’s arousal and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He could feel Faramir tensing as his breathing quickened as he tightened yet again around him; with a throaty mixture of a groan and a scream Faramir topped over the edge, stars exploding behind his eyelids he barely heard Haldir join him with one last groan.

Turning them to the side, Haldir pulled out as he grabbed a cloth and wiped Faramir and himself off all the time placing kisses on his lovers face.

"That was... I do not think I have word for how nice it was..." Faramir snuggled into Haldir's arms.

"Who said we were done...?" Haldir teased Faramir who laughed outright.

______________________________________________________________________________

Faramir was watching Haldir show off with Melpomaen, Erestor and Sealbeth as he competed against his brother and Prince Legolas. His lover had been right he got along splendidly with Prince Legolas finding a true friend in the elven warrior.

"Is that a ring I see...?" Melpomaen teased his friend.

"Aye it seems to be a ring you see..." Faramir smiled as he remembered how he received it. He would not be returning to Gondor, well, not permanently, maybe as a diplomat to help with treaties between the elven communities and Gondor in the future. His true place was here, with Haldir.

"And where did you get the engagement ring, Pen-neth...?" Glorfindel joined the group.

"I think you know where, but to please you... I got it from the one who holds my heart... Haldir..." Faramir smiled.

"I do believe I will enjoy you as a brother-in-law..." Sealbeth smiled as Orophin came over.

"Enjoy who as a brother-in-law...?"

Faramir, and Sealbeth turned to see Lindir and Rumil join the group along with Legolas who had put his bow and arrows to the side.

"Why... our dear Faramir here, Haldir finally got the courage to proposed to him." Orophin yelped when Sealbeth lightly smacked his arm, before he kissed his mate senseless.

"Who said I was the one who purposed, Gwardor...?" Haldir joined his love as they shared a kiss.

"I just assumed that you would do it with how much excitement that you were showing..." Rumil sat down with Lindir who smiled warmly at Faramir.

"It was a joined effort..." Faramir's amusement about Rumil and Orophin’s comical expressions almost caused him to break into giggles.

"At least you got around to it...Congratulations" Erestor patted Faramir shoulder. "Any longer and I would shoved both of you into the closet”

"Thank you, Erestor... “Faramir leaned into Haldir as he enjoyed the spending his time with his friends and his beloved. He was truly blessed that his father had chosen him to represent Gondor for the treaties. Not only had he found friends, he had found someone who loved him for who he was, and for that he was thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Lothlórien: Lorien the Goldenwoods  
> Meleth-nin: My love   
> Ada/Adar: Daddy, Dada, father  
> Gwardor: Brother
> 
> Beta: Lady Slytherin: Thank for all the help. 
> 
> My recipient wanted:   
> Requested pairing = Elf/Elf or Elf/Man are my main preferences.  
> Story elements = I'm a firm believer in letting the story muse go where it will, which is risky but also why I went with the NC-17 rating. If the story ends up lower-rated, even G or PG, that's fine. Also, mpreg is fine if the story wants to go there.


End file.
